We Were Practicing For You
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: AU, but most events concerning Dave and Kurt in NBK happened. A Karofsky twins oneshot, plus Kurt. warning: contains twincest and a light threesome. .:. Kurt walks in on something he shouldn't have seen. But it was for him, anyway, so it didn't matter.


**A/N: More of the Karofsky twins idea from Tumblr. This time? Twincest and Kurtofsky threesome stuff. Oh dear sweet Lord. Why did I write this again? ...Oh yeah, because I was thinking of Hikaru and Koaru of Ouran and the two of them with Haruhi. XD**

* * *

Dave forgets how he got here - it's all a bit of a blur, and a bit _strange_, and extremely hard to explain - but he remembers how it began: his twin brother, Michael, was trying to talk Dave into ceasing his bullying act and just be himself.

And that's bullshit, because they both know that while Michael has always been the older, more logical one, he's always the one who initiates a majority of their sibling rivalry-type fights, and he's also the one who is much more aggressive and more of a bully to other students.

The argument grew, and before Dave knew it, they were fighting over Kurt Hummel _yet again, _and this time, things got personal. A few fists were thrown in the empty locker room, and a few homophobic slurs, even though they're both gay (it seems the "gay gene" is shared in an egg, split or not). Everyone else from football practice, including coast Bieste, already left, knowing to leave the two brothers alone because they know by now not to interfere with any fight that breaks out because the two always work things out between themselves in the end.

But in the end of this fight, it turned into some sort of mutual make-out session.

Which is bizarre. And incestuous. And questionable.

But at the moment, it doesn't feel like it. It's all for practice, anyway; their argument went from fighting over who would get Hummel and why to both of them competing for Hummel to both of them somehow falling into an easy roleplay of you-be-Hummel-and-I'll-try-my-charms-on-you-then-you-can-do-the-same, not unlike how two best friends might act things out.

Except Mikey is his brother. And Dave honestly has no clue as to how he became okay with kissing his brother, or how his brother is okay with the same thing, since, the last time Dave checked, they kind of despised each other. Most of the time, anyway.

And the transition between all of these events are lost on both brothers, but the events that follow are quite crystal clear as they occur:

Kurt, looking for his stepbrother Finn (not knowing that the frankenteen had already left, hitching a ride with Puckerman), bursts into the locker room. But he's caught off-guard and nearly yells something incoherent when he catches the two twins locked in a seemingly child-experimentation-like innocent French kiss. If such a thing were possible.

The second the pair hears the doors slam open and Kurt's muffled squeak, they break apart, looking like a mirroring pair of deer caught in the headlights.

Dave stands from the bench he'd been sitting on with is brother and exclaims softly, "Kurt!"

Half a second later, Michael murmurs, "Hey, Hummel. 'S up?"

"What's up?" Kurt repeats, dumbstruck.

Not a month ago, Dave had kissed him in this very same room. And the day afterward, a jealous Michael had done the same in the choir room. Kurt has had these two bumbling jocks after him (secretly, since neither Karofsky wanted to be known outright as a homosexual) for the past few weeks. And now he's found the two _together? _He doesn't know whether or not to be disgusted or curious.

Kurt tries again around a swallow to wet his dry throat, "Just… what were you two doing?" He needs to hear it to confirm that what he thinks he just saw was actually real.

"Um… practicing," Michael, ever the smoother twin, shrugs. "You know, kissing? Since Davey and didn't want to be amateurs when we finally get a chance with you, Fancy."

"Yeah, Fancy," Dave says, realizing that that's all that had been going on; it's not like he has _feelings _for his own brother. Only Kurt. He shrugs, "It's simple, really: we were practicing for you. And since Mikey here is the only other guy I trust and know is gay, it worked out."

"Ditto," the other twins agrees with another shrug. "So don't make such a big deal of it."

"B-but, you two looked so… _into_ it," Kurt stutters, and he doesn't know why, but thinking about it again kind of turns him on. Only a little, since it's still a little revolting, since incest hasn't been okay since the days of the Old Testament, but still. The Karofsky twins are both very attractive guys, and Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't think they looked oddly good together in their equal handsomeness (except Dave had more beauty marks, and Kurt found that more appealing, but he keeps that to himself).

"We weren't," Michael says a little too hastily. "We like you, Kurt. Not each other."

"Yeah, that'd just be weird. But, hey… since we're all together… mind telling us which one of us you like better, Hummel? I know we were douches to you before, but we've been better. So who do you like best?" Dave grins, and slips his hands into his pockets like it's nothing.

Kurt shakes his head. He's still not convinced, and still a little weirded out. But he _has _been admittedly liking the changes he's been seeing in the pair, and… it'd be a shame to waste his minimal arousal by blowing them both off in this moment. And while Kurt likes romance, he also likes spur of the moment things, and this fits that perfectly.

So, a little timidly, the soprano steps into the jocks' clutches. They engulf him, one of either side, their arms snaking around his middle and overlapping. One kisses his cheek - Dave, the sweeter of the two, Kurt realizies - and then the other kisses his neck. They work oppositely; Dave inches downward with kisses, and Mikey inches upward. And then, finally, both of their lips meet Kurt's, half and half, and Kurt is suddenly lost in the feleing of two tongues darting out to open his mouth, two tongues vying for space as two faces, nearly identical save for Dave's beauty mark on his cheek, push the other out of the way to try and kiss the boy they both like.

Kurt presses his hands into their chests, one on each, right above each heart. He can feel David's racing and Michael's skipping beats, and in his own chest, Kurt feels a tug in two directions. And all at once, those mouths are else where, Dave toying with Kurt's earlobe and Michael moving onto Kurt's collarbone as he yanks down Kurt's already relatively low V-neck shirt.

Kurt gasps and lets his hands wander the two strong bodies in front and on either side of him as meaty hands scan his frame and caress him gently, roughly, reflectively. It's as if they know how to mirror each other's movements even while touching another, and yet it's so distinct as it happens, because Michael's moves are jerky whereas David's are soft, and Kurt feels himself giving into their coaxing touches, his eyes sliding shut and a small moan escaping him.

Lips, hands, skin; that's all Kurt can feel. There's warmth in there somewhere, and along the way, he feels something like two hands touching him through his pants, and in turn, he finds himself reaching down and touching back, one hand on each of the jocks. And he doesn't mean for any of it to get half as heated as it does, and he doesn't mean to develop a new fantasy about twins that most guys normally already have, but he does, and it does, and it's all mesed up in that complicated, blissful way.

And as they do up their clothes again after a brief cleaning session, numbers are silently exchanged.

As Kurt returns breathlessly to his car, he recieves a text from Dave.

_"You like me better, right?_"

And then one from Mikey, _"So I was better, right?"_

Which only makes this even more complicated, but Kurt smiles a bit to himself; the attention is nice, and beyond that, he knows that while he might have to eventually choose between them… for the time being, he can play his hand of cards carefully, dating them both mildly, until he's come to a real decision.


End file.
